Not quite human
by loubabe
Summary: Bella loses Renesmee and must fight to stay a vampire. Will she ever get over the death of her child ? PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Alice glided along the sidewalk at an unbelievable pace, my sight seemed to blur as I clung onto her solid back. She ran into a small alleyway and stopped at a red thin door. She opened with what seemed little effort and gestured for me to climb off her back and walk in. I did so without complaint. The red door led to miniscule yard no bigger then a small car. I wondered why they had chosen this place of all places.

I entered the back door with my throat in my stomach. Alice was already sitting on the mahogany couches deep in conversation with Jasper. I sighed there was no sign of Edward. I entered the room fully and could see that everyone was there (except Edward of course) and I relaxed a little they didn't look scared or nervous about there brothers life. I supposed that was a good sign. Esme was the first one to say something to me.

"Bella,"

"Esme!"

"Where's..."

"He is safe. Back in Nevada he found a trail and he came across…"

"What?"

"We've got to tell her sometime," Emmet butted in.

"It will kill her!" Rosalie pleaded.

I hated this. It felt like I was human all over again. But Edward said it wasn't possible. Said it was forever. But this wasn't the first time he was wrong. Since the ... disappearance, I have started to become more human. I still need blood of course but I have started to become soft, slow. I have lost my power, my shield, and my speed. It fells like I won't return until I have closure. Rosalie and Esme were the only ones who understood my motherly instinct. My daughter missing… Or worse.

"I think you should sit down," Jasper said quietly. I obeyed. I felt calm. Just another one of my family's gifts.

"Edward found an arm"

I did not comprehend what she meant until a few seconds later.

"NO! PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT. ITS NOT. NO ITS NOT. NO. NO .NO.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!RENESMEE! MY RENESMEE. My Renesmee. My Renesmee."

A cold slate touched my shoulder. I recognized immediately. My Edward. I turned round and hugged him straight away. My fierce screams muffled by his muscular chest. He seemed to be sobbing himself. Though neither of us could cry.

"It's OK" He soothed "we've got each other. We'll find the monster that did this."

"Kill him" I sobbed, "Rip him up and burn the pieces. Who was it? The volturi? Who was it Edward??"

"It was Sam"

"Sam?"

Again it took seconds for my thoughts to be heard through my snuffles. Sam,a werewolf. Friend of Jacob who was also a werewolf. Why hadn't he stopped him? He was in love with Renesmee. A weird werewolf thing right? So why? Why?

"Why?" Mumbled.

"Because she had had been injected by another vampire. Another gave her enough venom to become a full vampire and she bit someone. On Sam's land." He replied.

"But Jacob. Why?"

"Jacob was seriously hurt in her defence. He stood up to about twenty werewolves. On his own. The vampire who did this is also hurting you. He is sucking out your power. Because of your hopelessness when Renesmee went missing he was able to open a whole. Be strong we can fix you. Then fix the scum that did this to our Renesmee." His voice cracked at these last few words.

I fainted.

I was obviously losing my vampire sense. Fix me Edward. Please.


	2. Chapter 2 : A reason to try

Lying in a bed felt wrong. Since I hadn't been near a bed for a year now.

It seemed that I was no longer vampire, as Edward had predicted and the gaping hole in my chest that was long closed was seemingly opening again. With force.

The first few days were the worst. I could not believe the raw emotions that I felt. The ones I took for granted when I was human, the ones that would make a real human have a breakdown but obviously I wasn't completely human, nor vampire.

I had few visitors apart from the obvious. Edward stayed by my side loyally. Sometimes when he thought I was not looking his face crumpled from its perfect mask and I could he see he was in more pain then anyone. He had to suffer two losses.

So it was a surprise when Jasper visited my room. I had never been very close to Jasper and since I had become a vampire he had developed what Edward said was jealousy. He found it hard to know that I was better at coping with the scent of human blood then he did. Even though I was a new vampire. But all my nervousness faded. Jasper was truly gifted.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you OK"

I was surprised by the bluntness of his question. No one had asked me straight. I decided to answer truthfully.

"No"

He chuckled, a low musical sound.

"Its not like you to tell the truth. I was going to tell you something. But if you're to sick…"

"No, no. I can cope!"

"Well if you're sure…"

"Yes!"

I was intrigued. I had been living life for the past few weeks in boring pain so any piece of news was of good news to me.

"Bella, I don't want you to be alarmed about this. Please don't freak out,"

"OK"

"Before we knew you I was mad. Like a new born. This was when I had left the human blood drinkers of course and when I had diverted my path to the Cullen's I met a little girl down a dark alley. She was only nine or ten but had the most overwhelming scent. I couldn't cope I readied myself for the kill. But she spoke before I could act.

"_Don't do this. Think about Carlisle"_

"_What? What did you just say?"_

"_Jasper Cullen right? You can't do this. Your family will be upset. Animal drinkers. The good of your kind."_

"_My kind? What are you speaking about I don't kno..."_

"_Don't play soft. I know you're a vampire. But you must not kill me"_

"_Why? You could reveal are kind. We could get in trouble with the…"_

"_Volturi? They won't know. I have a seen. I will be your only hope. You will need me. I will be with a werewolf. Keep in touch"_

"_G0! Before I change my mind!"_

"She left just like that. Do you know who I'm talking about Bella?"

"Emily. Sams girlfriend."

"If you get better. I will get in touch with her and we can get revenge. We have kept in touch of her when Sams gang was on our backs."

"But she loves him. Won't she want to protect him.?"

"Exactly Bella. She loves him he won't want him to suffer. He is suffering now. She will help. She has before"

"When"

"When Sam and his pack were running around she kept us updated. Don't get me wrong she was no traitor. She just understood both wolves and vampires."

"Get in touch!"

"Only when your better"

"But…"

"Edwards orders"

I sank into the bed more as he left the room.

Two weeks later.

"I still can't believe you got strong so fast."

"Death can do strange things Edward. I know I've been through it once."

"Bella you don't have to do this."

"Don't Edward. I know as well as you do that you want to go and get revenge so hurry up and pack the bags. Were going back to forks."

"We'll find the vampire"

"Edward what if its not a vampire?"

"It is"

"But it could be worse it could…"

"Please Bella it's got to be a vampire. It can't be a wolf. You know that!"

As we boarded the flight I couldn't help thinking.

Could it be both ?


	3. Chapter 3:Realisations

I wisened my eyes to the already perfected sight of the forest. The hunter inside me, I was the creature. More of a predator I'd say. Or a "Monster in disguise," as Edward would say. He protected me like a cat does her kittens. This frustrated me.

It was but two hours before his superlative senses awakened to a sound. That I could not hear. His mental telepathy was a tool that all the family applied to their dilemmas and concerns. He tensed then relaxed and motioned for me to follow him.

He led me through a herd of trees vines and bushes before we finally found the mind that Edward had heard. She was a vampire. I was sure of that. The overwhelming smell and atmosphere of her presence taught me all I needed to know, she was dying.

"What is your name" Edward insinuated.

"Kaede Takahasi" She responded.

"Who hurt you?"I inquired

Suddenly her face fell into a contorted spasm.

"Not wolf not vampire. The devil. The devil. Can it be in between? Save me, save me. No. Hellion. No."

She then turned her head to face towards me and Edward.

"You are the people who will stop. Powers I have one. Knowledge. You protect. Protect. Harbor. From .Vampwolves. One of your own bit and now they are bigger then ever"

Edward froze at these words. We perceived too well. They were more then wolves. They were stronger. New out of control and not just vampires but an enemy to itself.

Edward lifted Kaede as we made are way back to my families' true home.

The house was full of madness and destruction. Brothers were arguing. Sisters were bellowed. Mothers were crying and there I was in the middle.

"Everyone shut your selfish gobs!" I screamed, amazed at myself .I had never spoke to my family this way. The room fell silent. Everyone stared at me with shock. I allowed myself to carry on. "Yes that's right you heard me. Stop crying stop shouting stop arguing. My daughters dead and theirs a pack of vampwolves after the citizens of forks. I want them dead. I want no arguing. I want people to listen. I want…I want…I want…Emily!" I said suddenly seeing Emily in the door way tear stricken and sallow.

"You have arrived" she whispered. "I have been trying to find you for weeks. Sam has been bitten and is… and is. A vampire and a Wolf. He bitten people, people dear to all of us. More then you expect. He has bitten more vampires…Leah. Others that you have not seen. He has become a…a…murderer. A man slaughterer,"

She looked trembled as she said the next words.

"When he bites humans he turns them into vampires, not vampwolves. He can feed of someone's unhappiness. He has…He has…Bitten me. The process takes longer then being bitten by a normal vampire and I can feel no pain…yet."

"Give her morphine, "Edward whispered.

"NO!" I screamed. Rather foolishly.

"What?" Carlisle piped up.

"It doesn't work." I decided to reveal.

"Oh Bella," Edward cried." You went through all that pain?"**

I nodded.

He looked pained.

"We will help you Emily," Edward declared." Through it all"

"We all will!" Alice chimed.

I agreed again. This was going to be one long painful fight. But I would get through it. Through it all.

REVIEW!

** Only Breaking Dawn fans would know this. Bella pretended that the morphine numbed the pain when she changed into a vampire. But really she just didn't want to scream and make Edward go through pain ^o^.

Short chapter but bigger ones to come. Remember to review!


End file.
